It's a Matter of Contemplation
by ilovemesomecupcakes
Summary: No one could've possibly known that you'd end up like this . All your friends never saw it coming . You'd screwed up, and now karma was here to bite you in the ass . So you stood up, with the rest of the people in the chapel . Your heart clenches in pain . You knew you couldn't handle it . / ZxC . Just a random one-shot .


You go to the Blackthorne Academy for troubled Young Men. You have been admitted there for some things_. _Rather terrible things, if you asked anyone.

Funnily enough, you learn about the very things that got you admitted into this hellhole. You even learn to perfect the damned skills.

What skills? Did you _really _just ask that?

God, you people must be really stupid, huh?

Bet you never knew anyone who knew how to blow up the Empire State Building.

::

"I kicked you there? Really? Funny, I don't really remember anything about that."

"I would think that you'd remember kicking my crown jewels."

"Oh. Well, I have an explanation for that, actually."

"Do tell."

"It's been a life-long dream of mine."

"Ass-hole."

"Yes, that does come up sometimes, doesn't it? Come to think of it, I usually hear it when I'm with you."

::

"You! You there! Come over here!"

You look around, mockingly, attempting to find the person the headmaster is looking for.

"Who is it that you're looking for, Headmaster? I can't seem to find him."

"Cut the shit, boy. Come with me right now."

You follow the Headmaster, strolling at a leisurely pace.

"NOW, boy! Stop with the jokes."

You smile at him sheepishly.

"Sorry. It's just that… I'm kind of in love with you."

The innocent, shy face appears on your face.

The Headmaster turns around.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm gay."

::

You are roughly shoved out the doors of the Academy.

"We don't accept _your kind _here, boy. Find a place to live on the streets."

The large, wooden doors are slammed in your face.

You had always been an excellent liar.

A wide grin spreads across your face, and you jump in joy, pumping your fist in the air.

"Yes!"

You run in the direction of the small town, desperate to get away.

::

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

She rolls her eyes at you. "Zach… you know I don't do cheesy pick-up lines."

You pout at her, and you know that she's a sucker for your eyes.

"But, Gallagher Girl," you whine, "I thought you liked me and my pick-up lines."

She pushes you away, burying her face into a nearby pillow. You reach for her, but she shifts away.

"Turn away slowly, Goode."

You huff, crossing your arms.

Her best friend enters the room, sipping on her freshly-brewed coffee.

"Rebecca, dear!" You say enthusiastically. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Cammie tosses the pillow in your direction, and turns to glare at you.

"Goode, watch it."

You smirk, like usual. "Well, you said you don't like pick-up lines, so why shouldn't Bex?"

Bex sets her coffee down, the steam rising from the black mug.

"Goode, I never thought you'd ask. In fact, it hurt quite a lot-"

You grin at her. "Trick question, Rebecca. I know for a fact that you came from the pits of hell."

You dash out of the room, smirking like crazy.

You hear the two girls arguing.

"Bex! Sit your ass down right now! I am _not _going to let you harass my boyfriend!"

"I swear, I'm going to castrate that boy."

And in that moment, you know that Cammie Morgan is the girl for you.

::

You were never meant to meet her. But she captivated you.

Her eyes sparkled with laughter at every cheesy joke you uttered from your mouth.

Her body shivered whenever a cool breeze blew by, causing you to wrap an arm around her.

Her lips molded to yours instantly, her body fitting perfectly in yours.

But you were never meant to be together.

At least, that's what she said.

She had explained that their relationship was like a bomb, angry and bright (You had smirked when you thought about your late-night activities).

She had said that their relationship was a shattered glass, and that she was tired of trying to fix the scattered pieces by herself.

There had been so much screaming.

You couldn't handle it.

She had been the girl you loved.

She was your rock, your foundation.

She kept you whole and complete.

A slap to your face wakes you up, and you wonder where you are, for a second.

::

Again, you are walking, alone, through the town.

You have been tailing them for three hours now. You know for a fact that she's seen you (twenty-seven times, to be exact), but she makes no attempt to say 'hey'.

Her arm wraps around his, and you can't help but remember when it was your arm that she wrapped hers around.

You watch on as they enter the café.

_Our café._

The tears come rushing back.

You see her head turn back, and your eyes meet with hers.

They are the same blue eyes.

Her lips move, and she's mouthing words to you.

They are the same lips.

The tears are freely flowing now, and you can't manage to stop them.

Her mouth forms into a perfect circle, as if she's never seen you like this.

She hasn't.

You never attempted to show emotion.

It had always been a physical attraction.

You had realized, far too late, that you had an emotional attraction to her too.

You wanted her, she wanted you.

But she had wanted more.

And now, you have nothing.

::

No one could've possibly known that this was how you'd end up.

All her friends, and yours as well, had never seen this coming.

You screwed up, and now karma was coming back to bite you in the ass.

So you stood up, with the rest of the people in the chapel.

You watched as the girl you loved- the girl you _always _loved- walked down the aisle.

Joe Solomon gave her away to the man on the altar, and they shared a gentle kiss.

Your heart clenches in pain, and her best friend beside you, squeezes your hand in comfort.

You didn't want to be here.

You knew you couldn't handle it.

But now, here you are, watching her get married.

You don't understand why you were invited.

Was it because she wanted to you to fell how she suffered?

Was it because she wanted to know something?

Did she want to see you in pain?

You practically ripped your heart out and handed to her, and that was year ago.

She never gave it back, and you couldn't survive without her.

You hear the bishops ask if there are any objections.

From her position on the altar, she locks her gaze on you.

Her eyes seem to be pleading, begging you to stand up and object.

You contemplate it for a second.

And you know there a difference between doing the right and wrong.

Her best friend notices the look she's giving you, and suddenly, the whole room is watching you.

::

**A/N: Just a little one-shot, off the top of my head.**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**R&R, please. It's strongly appreciated.**

**I love you guys, as far as the universe goes, and back.**

**~ilovemesomecupcakes**


End file.
